Anubis Dohji
Anubis Dohji, the Dark Warlord of Cruelty (known as Oni Mashou Shutendouji (鬼魔将・朱天童子 Ogre Demon General Shutendouji?) in the original Japanese) is a fictional character in the anime TV series/manga series Yoroiden-Samurai Troopers (鎧伝サムライトルーパー) (Ronin Warriors). He is voiced by Kiyoyuki Yanada (Paul Dobson in the English dub). Anubis' Japanese name, Shutendōji, is a reference to a demon from Japanese folklore, notable for hating beans (as did the YST version of the character). History Anubis is the former leader of the four Dark Warlords and was by far the most arrogant. His armor, which represents Spring, is infused with the virtue Chuu (Loyalty), and his weapon is a kusari-gama (sickle and chain). His surekill is Quake With Fear (called Ko Rai Sen (Red Lightning Flash) in the original Japanese). For the attack he sends his chain into the ground, which then bursts out in the form of several chains. Before he was one of the Dark Warlords, Anubis—then called Koma Toshitada (Toshitada Koma, to use the original Japanese order) --was a warrior in ancient Japan. He explained his reasons for joining with Talpa in Episode 30 ("Talpa Turns the Tide"): "400 years ago, I was a warrior in my small village. During that time, I was a restless young man. I had great ambitions, though. I was going to be the greatest warrior the world had ever seen. I was determined to bring honor to myself and to my family, but my successes were never enough. I was impatient... greedy. The more power I won, the more power I wanted. Honor was no longer important to me... power was. Talpa came at a time when I was ripe for his dark promises. I was so wild, so easily seduced into Talpa's Dark Nether World." In episode 10 ("In The Stream of the Sky"), Anubis demands a fair fight with Ryo and shows signs of his virtue, Loyalty. He attacks Ryo and Rowen when they return from space, but struggles with himself to attack the defenseless Ryo who was already injured. Before he can make up his mind, Rowen blasts him, shattering his mask and revealing his true human nature. As Anubis failed him and is showing signs of weakness, Talpa teleports him away before he can do anymore. In episode 14 ("The Armor of Life"), Anubis, infused with darkness from the Nether Spirits which are keeping him evil, attacks the Warriors while Kento is unsure of himself and his armor, displaying greater power. Anubis defeats and nearly kills the Warriors, but the Ancient One's wisdom and Ully's courage causes Kento to summon his armor. Kento defeats Anubis and his attack drives the spirits influence from him. Talpa tries to bring the unconscious Anubis back to his castle, but the Ancient One stops him and brings Anubis to himself, though the Warriors are left wondering what it means for them that a human is wearing evil armor. In episode 15 ("The Ancient's Battle"), the Ancient One helped Anubis see that Talpa was merely using him as a tool; the Warlord subsequently tried to escaped in episode 17 ("The Legend of the Armor") and saved Mia and Ully from Dynasty soldiers. He then fought alongside Ryo briefly against Talpa, but was defeated and absorbed. After Talpa was first defeated by the hands of the Ronins, Anubis was presumed dead, but he reappeared in episode 28 ("Lady Kayura and the Dark Realm") wearing the Ancient One's clothing. He aided the Ryo and Rowen by using the Ancient One's staff to help Ryo summon the Inferno Armor, allowing him to drive off Lady Kayura. In the next episode, episode 29 ("Anubis Is Reborn") he explains to Ryo, Rowen, Mia and Ully that he now follows the path of the Ancient One and has taken on his role of protector. Although no one trusted him at first, he continued to aid the Ronins in their fight against the revived Talpa, earning their confidence. He managed to send Ryo Sanada and Rowen Hashiba to the Nether Realm at their request at the close of episode 29 ("Anubis is Reborn"), and in episode 33 ("In Search of Secret Treasures") helped Mia Koji and Jun Yamano (Yuli) find the Jewel of Life. He, Mia, and Yuli ventured to the Nether Realm in Episode 34 ("Strata's Defiant Stand") to assist Ryo and Rowen in their rescue attempt for the others. It was then that first he came into contact with Lady Kayura. In the subsequent battle in Episode 35 ("The Warriors Return"), he stopped Ryo from killing her after he broke the amulet that Talpa used to control her, having earlier failed to strike her down as the Ancient One's staff stopped him when Anubis tried. It was later revealed that she was the last living member of the Ancient Clan, and had been under Talpa's control ever since being kidnapped by his forces. This led Anubis to think of her not as an enemy, but as an innocent soul in need of his help when he seemed to sense this in episode 37 ("Anubis' Armor Revived") and he called upon his armor again to fight her to try to save her from being possessed by Badamon, Lord of the Nether Spirits. Later, struggling in a battle in Episode 38 ("Lady Evil Sees the Light"), Anubis called forth his armor at the Ancient One's will one last time to fight his fellow Warlords and a possessed Lady Kayura. It was during this final clash between Anubis and Kayura that Anubis absorbed Kayura's Star-Sword Scream attack and used all of his energy to drive the evil spirit Badamon from her body, also allowing her to inherit his armor and the Ancient's staff. Anubis, having fulfilled his duties, then collapsed into a river, dead. Category:Anime Villains Category:Warlords Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Dark Knights Category:Betrayed Category:Protective Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased